


Скелеты в папином шкафу

by 8salfeti8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: – Так странно думать, что он стал отцом – твоим отцом. Папочкой, – Тони резко поднял взгляд и увидел, что улыбка Стива немного изменилась: уголок губ скривился, как если бы он ухмылялся. За исключением одного но: Капитан Америка не ухмыляется. В глазах Стива зажегся какой-то нехороший огонек, когда он открыл рот, чтобы сказать: – Ты знаешь, забавно – однажды я тоже назвал его папочкой.





	Скелеты в папином шкафу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad's Got Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899238) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



– О боже, Кэп, со мной твоя девственность в безопасности.  
Тони беззастенчиво сверкал голым задом, стоя под струями воды в специально отведенной для Мстителей душевой, пока Стив безуспешно пытался дотянуться до полотенца из своей кабинки. Жалкое зрелище.  
– Я просто не хотел… – нахмурился Стив.  
– Боишься, что я буду подглядывать? – перебил его Тони. – Не могу поверить, что парень, который мылся в бараке среди двадцати других парней, боится _возможного_ вскользь брошенного на него _в душе_ взгляда, – он фыркнул, подставляя голову под струи, чтобы смыть пену с волос. – Ты можешь и дальше тянуться сколько твоей душе угодно, но если ты хочешь это полотенце, тебе придется выйти из кабинки и взять его.  
Он услышал, как Стив тяжело вздохнул и выключил воду; затем он начал выбираться из своей кабинки и… ну да. Тони просто обязан был поддержать свою репутацию, поэтому он низко, оценивающе свистнул.  
– Что ты делаешь, чтобы щеголять такой шикарной задницей? – спросил он. – Или сыворотка делает все за тебя? – ну да, Тони ведет себя как засранец, но разве это не в порядке вещей? Было бы странно, если бы он _ничего_ не сказал.  
По правде говоря, он ожидал, что Стив покраснеет, засмущается и поспешит завернуться в полотенце. И спрятать свою девственную тушку – такую красоту – подальше от его изучающего взгляда.  
Но вместо этого Стив выпрямился, обернулся – _полностью_ – и недовольно посмотрел на него. Тони не смог сдержаться – бросил беглый взгляд вниз, перед тем как поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Он не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы упустить возможность оценить достоинство Капитана Америки.  
И внезапно у него перехватило дыхание, а на лице, вероятно, застыла смесь недоверия и изумления, потому что в следующую секунду Стив лениво опустил взгляд Тони между ног. И, несмотря на его склонность к бесстыдству, Тони почувствовал непреодолимое желание отвернуться и прикрыться, особенно когда Стив выгнул бровь, выглядя при этом… абсолютно не впечатленным увиденным.  
Вот нахал. У Тони потрясающий член.  
– Полагаю, это не семейная черта, – с досадой произнес Стив. Затем он подхватил полотенце, обернул вокруг бедер и… ушел. Просто взял и ушел.  
Тони уставился ему вслед, в шоке раскрыв рот.  
Погодите, погодите, погодите-ка.  
Стойте.  
Что?

– Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил про «не семейную черту»? _Что_ «не семейная черта»? Какой семьи? – прошло уже несколько часов, и Стив наконец-то соизволил появиться в башне.  
– Для гения ты ужасно глуп, – ответил Стив рассеянно, начиная рыться в холодильнике. – О черт. Йогурт испортился. Кто покупает йогурты, а потом не ест их?  
– Мы вообще об одном и том же говорим? – спросил Тони.  
Стив снял крышечку с йогурта, понюхал его, поморщившись, и подсунул Тони под нос.  
– Тебе не кажется, что кисло пахнет?  
Тони отмахнулся от его руки.  
– Сколько моих родственников ты знал? Ты хочешь сказать, что видел моего отца голым?  
Этого Говард точно не рассказывал.  
Стив что-то уклончиво промычал. Он отложил йогурт, черканул пару слов на стикере и приклеил тот на холодильник:

_Съешьте свой йогурт!! >:(_

_– Роджерс._  
– Может быть, на дюйм длиннее, – сказал Стив, хватая банан из чаши с фруктами и очищая его. Затем он повернулся к Тони и посмотрел на него глазами, полными наигранного сочувствия. – Ты не переживай. Важно то, как ты этим пользуешься.  
Тони уставился на Стива, на его смехотворно невинное выражение лица и внезапно понял, что этот образец добродетели и порядочности _высмеивал его член._ К тому же он намекал на то, о чем Тони даже _думать_ не хотел. Похоже, если очень долго выводить этого парня из себя, просыпается его внутренний засранец – и да, Тони был даже немного восхищен им.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но не произнес ни звука. Он попробовал еще раз, но все еще никак не мог придумать подходящего ответа, потому что не был уверен, что Стив шутил. Вроде бы это была шутка – Тони вообще не мог себе представить ситуацию, в которой этот парень разглядывал бы голых мужчин, а затем сравнивал размеры их пенисов. Это было бы... это было бы ужасно, чертовски неправильно. Абсолютно не в стиле Капитана Америки.  
– Иди на хуй, Роджерс, – пробормотал он наконец в спину уходящему Стиву.  
Стив даже не обернулся, продолжая подниматься по лестнице. Он _рассмеялся._  
– Ну да, – воскликнул он, – именно так я и делал!  
Тони прищурился и целых пять минут стоял не шелохнувшись.  
– У нас что, кто-то умер? – войдя в комнату, произнес Клинт.  
– Прекращай покупать этот блядский йогурт, если ты все равно его не ешь, – огрызнулся Тони.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, когда заметил, что Клинт смотрит на него выпученными от удивления глазами.  
Ему определенно надо было выпить.

 

После того, как Тони приговорил полбутылки виски, две трети круассана и целую _гору_ начос, он направился на один из подземных складских этажей. Он вошел в лифт, гордо подняв голову и сцепив руки за спиной, являя собой просто образец безразличия. Тони был уверен, что если будет вести себя так, будто ему все равно, то его мозг решит, что ему действительно все равно.  
Капитан Америка просто засранец. Кто бы мог подумать? Тони всего лишь нужно убедиться, что Стив пытался сыграть с ним в довольно примитивную игру и что на самом деле он не делал ничего противозаконного с… ну, с Говардом.  
_«Хреново»_ , – подумал он. Очень, очень хреново, особенно если вспомнить, какие дифирамбы пел Говард о Стиве, как напивался до беспамятства, думая о нем; у него была целая коллекция реликвий, напоминающих ему о Стиве, и он провел половину своей чертовой жизни в Арктике в поисках Стива. Если подумать – о да, очень хреново. Хреново в энной степени. Даже если в глупых комментариях Стива есть хоть толика правды, значит ежегодное паломничество Говарда на север совершалось не потому, что он хотел найти и похоронить национальное достояние, а потому что Стив был Другой Женщиной и Говард хотел его вернуть, и это… не круто.  
Двери лифта бесшумно распахнулись, и Джарвис включил для него свет. Что ж, он должен найти старье Говарда и еще раз изучить его (свежим взглядом, так сказать). Нужно откопать его военные дневники и старые фотографии. Можно даже не обращать внимания на все барахло с символикой Кэпа, из нее он сможет узнать только то, что и так уже знает – Говард был озабоченным сукиным сыном.  
– Итак, Джарвис, освежи-ка мою память: куда я забросил все вещи Говарда со времен войны?  
– Секции хранилища с 2В до 6Е. Письма и записки в секции 2Ва, чертежи оружия в 2Bb, телеграммы в 2Bc, записи радиопередач в 2 Bd…  
– Все ясно, понял, дальше я сам разберусь.  
В первую очередь Тони полез в секцию с фотографиями; он уже видел их все когда-то, но на этот раз ему нужно было посмотреть _внимательнее_ , попытаться найти то, что не бросается в глаза.  
На первой фотографии, выцветшей и шероховатой, Говард широко улыбался, стоя рядом со Стивом напротив группы каких-то мужчин. На обороте была когда-то написанная ручкой, а ныне почти стертая надпись _«Я и В.К.+Пегги, июнь 1943»_.  
Бесполезно.  
На следующем фото Говард разговаривал с каким-то занудой в лабораторном халате, вот Говард и Эрскин, а вот и фото Стива до Проекта Возрождения. Такой хрупкий и маленький, но в то же время решительный. Эта фотография выглядела особенно затасканной, а уголки совсем истрепались. Вполне может быть уликой.  
Было еще много фотографий Говарда и Стива, но ни на одной из них они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, не глядели украдкой и даже не касались друг друга. Когда-то он уже читал все дневники отца и не нашел ни намека на нелегальные, полные страсти ночи с тем самым Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом. Будьте уверены, такой человек, как Говард, хотел бы сохранить подобную информацию, даже несмотря на жестокость того времени.  
Тони опустился на корточки и тяжко вздохнул. Он не был уверен в своих подозрениях, но полное отсутствие каких-либо улик, подтверждающих, что его папаша был вовлечен в старомодное сексуальное прелюбодеяние, явно было хорошим знаком, так что…  
– Вот ты где, – раздался голос Стива, и Тони едва из кожи не выпрыгнул. – Извини, пришлось спросить Джарвиса, где ты, потому что ты не отвечал на сообщения.  
Тони устало потер переносицу:  
– О да, Капитан Сосулька. Последний человек, которого я хотел бы сейчас видеть.  
Он поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот подозрительно прищурился, продолжая идти к нему со счастливой улыбочкой.  
– Мы с Брюсом испекли морковный пирог и решили поинтересоваться, не хочешь ли ты попробовать.  
– Морковный пирог, – повторил Тони автоматически. – Нет, я не хочу ваш чертов морковный пирог.  
Что за херня?  
– Ой, блин, это я? – вдруг воскликнул Стив, показывая на одну из раскиданных по полу фотографий. Это было старое затасканное фото, на котором был запечатлен Стив в его худшие времена.  
– Ну разумеется, – сказал Тони, проводя рукой по фотографии, – выглядел ты дерьмово.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, и Тони не нашел в себе сил поднять взгляд на Стива.  
– Ну, – протянул Стив в конце концов, – не все так думали.  
Он опустился на колени, поравнявшись с Тони, и поднял одну из фотографий, на которой Говард смеялся в компании богатеньких стариков.  
– Говард говорил, что даже тогда я выглядел мило.  
О, _на хуй._  
– Брехня, – выплюнул Тони резко.  
– Ты напоминаешь мне его, – проигнорировал его Стив, пробегаясь пальцами по улыбающемуся лицу Говарда на старом фото. – Тебе, наверное, это кажется странным. Но это так.  
Тони фыркнул – ох уж этот старческий треп.  
– Ну, ага. Слышал уже. И если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, то полагаю…  
– И так странно, что ты его сын, – продолжил Стив, игнорируя его _в очередной раз._ – Никогда бы не подумал, что у него могут появиться дети, да и никто из нас. Он постоянно суетился – прямо как ты – торопился реализовать очередной большой проект, – в его голосе что-то изменилось, теперь в нем почти угадывалась…нежность. Он как будто мысленно вернулся на семьдесят лет назад. – И в голову не могло прийти, что он остепенится.  
Тони почти истерически подумал, была ли это Связь между ними.  
– Так странно знать, что он стал отцом – _твоим_ отцом. Папочкой, – Тони резко поднял взгляд и увидел, что улыбка Стива немного изменилась, уголок губ скривился, как если бы он ухмылялся. За исключением одного _но_ : Капитан Америка _не ухмыляется_. В глазах Стива зажегся какой-то нехороший огонек, когда он открыл рот, чтобы сказать: – Ты знаешь, забавно – однажды я тоже назвал его папочкой.  
Тони, в ужасе округлив глаза, пытался мысленно сосчитать, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы добежать до лифта, если он стартует прямо сейчас.  
Затем он перевел взгляд на Стива, который все еще улыбался, глядя на дурацкое фото.  
– Ну _конечно,_ – сказал Тони, в его голосе слышались визгливые нотки. – Не пизди, Роджерс. Ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю, будто ты завалил моего _отца_ и занимался с ним всякими извращениями во время _войны_ , в то время как я почти на сто процентов уверен, что ты, – он осуждающе ткнул Стива в грудь пальцем, – все еще девственник.  
После его слов Стив начал улыбаться еще _шире._  
– Он сказал то же самое. Хочешь знать, что он сказал затем?  
– Нет! Нет, я точно, _точно_ не хочу слушать весь тот бред, что ты собираешь мне наговорить, только чтобы вывести меня из себя…  
– Он очень быстро осознал свою ошибку и сказал, что я был так же чист, как свежая дорожная _слякоть_ : такой же грязный, испорченный и мокрый, – он запнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Тони. – Заметь, это были его слова, не мои.  
Тони легко мог создать чрезвычайно необходимый нынче в медицине отбеливатель для мозгов. У него были нужные технологии, и потом, он был гением. Исследования нужно начинать немедленно.  
– Ты трахался с моим папашей, – констатировал он. Хотя изначально это должен был быть вопрос.  
Стив, как ни странно, выглядел оскорбленным.  
– Что? Нет! Тони, как ты мог даже подумать… Нет. Определенно нет, – Тони почувствовал такое облегчение, что, казалось, его можно было потрогать руками. Получается, это было простое недопонимание, ну или Стив просто напиздел ему (скорее всего, второе – и как это вообще возможно?), но он устал от их маленькой игры, и теперь все вернется на круги своя: Тони будет вести себя как засранец, а Стив будет продолжать беситься. – Мы не трахались, – продолжил Стив, и, боже, этот ужасающий дразнящий огонек снова зажегся в его глазах, – мы занимались любовью.  
Мозг Тони отключился. Полностью. Он сейчас расплачется, серьезно.  
Когда Тони снова обрел способность связно мыслить, он посмотрел на Стива, и на его лице застыло что-то похожее на трепет.  
– Ты, – начал он с благоговением в голосе, – просто мудак.  
Улыбка Стива даже не дрогнула.  
– Это не очень красиво, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – А теперь пойдем, иначе морковный пирог совсем остынет.  
Он направился к лифтам, и Тони, ошарашенный, последовал за ним.

 

Пирог, к сожалению, был просто восхитительным. Тони предположил, что это, скорее, заслуга Брюса, а не кулинарных способностей Стива. Он забрал весь пирог в свой пентхауз, чтобы в одиночестве съесть его, бессмысленно глядя в стену. В конце концов он взрослый, ответственный мужчина чуть за сорок, и эта чертова Башня принадлежит ему, так же, как и все в ней находящееся. Включая дурацкий пирог Стива.  
Его телефон зажужжал.  
**Капитан Член:** Этот пирог был для всей команды.  
Тони с яростью отправил очередной кусочек в рот и схватил телефон.  
**Ты:** На хуй команду. Вы все уволены.  
**Капитан Член:** : (  
**Капитан Член:** Ты злишься.  
**Капитан Член:** Как мне тебя развеселить? ; )  
Несколько секунд Тони просто смотрел на телефон, но в итоге решил не отвечать.  
Не то чтобы он не верил в возможность мультивселенной, размышлял Тони, стряхивая крошки с подушек из кожзама (Пеппер не разрешила взять кожаные). И если отбросить идею конечного множества вселенных и представить, что их бесконечное количество, тогда можно будет заключить, что существует и бесконечное множество Стивов Роджерсов, а значит среди них может быть и бесконечное множество язвительных Стивов Роджерсов, которые прячутся за невинной оболочкой. (Он решил игнорировать тот факт, что в таком случае существует огромное количество Роджерсов, которые на самом деле спали с его отцом. А еще Стивов Роджерсов, которые на самом деле были женщинами. Нет, вот над этим он подумает в другой раз.)  
О'кей, но вопрос вот в чем: это Тони очутился в параллельной вселенной или это Стив явился к ним из одной? Человек Вне Времени и Пространства? Для путешествия между вселенными нужны порталы, и да, Тони сам путешествовал через один такой, так что он верит, что они могут быть большими и достаточно стабильными, чтобы в них можно было войти. Однако путешествие из одной вселенной в другую – это совсем не то же самое, что перемещения в пределах одной вселенной – вроде перехода через Бифрёст или дыру-в-небе.  
Что ему нужно, так это понять, как отправить этого Стива домой и вернуть задумчивого, не-понимающего-шуток Стива в эту реальность, потому что удивительно быстро меняющееся лицо этого Стива отпечаталось на его сетчатке до конца дней. Ему это точно не нужно.  
Тони вздохнул. Он явно съел слишком много пирога.  
До конца дня он решил не возвращаться к работе. Вместо этого следующие пять часов он посвятил просмотру Netflix, комментируя все происходящее в сообщениях Роуди. Правда, Роуди ответил ему только один раз («Стоп стоп стоп стоп стоп, прекрати, пожалуйста, прекрати»), но это ничего.

 

На следующий день он чувствовал себя не в пример бодрее (особенно после чашки кофе) и был полностью готов к трудовому дню. Его настроение только улучшилось, когда он увидел, как Брюс и Тор (ну ладно, и Стив) готовили блинчики.  
– Следующая порция – моя, – проинформировала его Наташа, не отрываясь от чтения чего-то там в своем телефоне.  
– Ага, конечно, – ответил Тони, легонько толкая Стива локтем и направляясь к кофеварке за второй на сегодня чашкой кофе. Хорошо, что в этой Башне кофеварки стояли в радиусе двадцати метров друг от друга. Зато никто не дрался за место в очереди к кофемашине.  
– Осторожнее, – буркнул Стив, – ты испортишь мои блинчики.  
– Они уже испорчены, – откликнулся Тони, даже не поднимая взгляд от наполняющейся кружки. Две порции сливок, два сахара. Пожалуй, стоит добавить тростниковый сахар тоже. Не перебор? Хотя, учитывая, что он до сих пор пьет эти отвратительные оздоровительные смузи, что готовит ему Дубина, он явно может не бояться, что у него повысится уровень сахара. Но все же…  
«Похуй», – подумал он, хватая сливочник. То, что Пеппер никогда не узнает, никак ей и не повредит. Он добавил сливок и перевел взгляд на сковороду Стива.  
– Это самый охуенно плоский блин, что я когда-либо видел. И он подгорел по краям. И пахнет паленым маслом.  
– Наташа любит такие, – пожал плечами Стив, лопаточкой переворачивая этого монстра. Он посмотрел Тони в кружку, затем на сливочник и кубики сахара, все еще зажатые у Тони в руке.  
– Ты потолстеешь.  
– Я охуенно сексуален, – оскорбился Тони.  
– Я сказал, что ты потолстеешь, а не что ты урод. Никто здесь не отрицает твою привлекательность, – он беспечно улыбнулся и подтолкнул Тони бедром.  
Тони прищурился. Он смутно припомнил что-то насчет межпространственных порталов и бесконечных вариаций Стива.  
– Ты ко мне клеишься?  
Стив широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на остальных и снова перевел взгляд на Тони. На самом деле он выглядел обиженным его заявлением, и если учитывать едва заметную морщинку у носа, то и немного оскорбленным. _Грубо._  
– Тони, – сказал он, наклоняясь и понижая голос, чтобы никто не мог их подслушать, – я просто дразнил тебя. Я даже не могу подумать о тебе в этом смысле. Ты мне как сын.  
– Заткни свой блядский рот, Стив, – ответил Тони, сердито глядя в свой кофе. Опять это дерьмо, а ведь так хорошо день начинался. С _блинчиков_. Со странных, подгоревших по краям стивовых _блинчиков._  
Стив выпрямился. И выражение лица его стремительно изменилось с озабоченного на мечтательное.  
– О, забавная история насчет моего рта: в тот раз Го…  
– Не могу поверить, что ты все еще не закончил. Наслаждаешься собой?  
– Говард говорил то же самое.  
– Я не… Я действительно обязан спросить про контекст, хотя мой внутренний голос просто вопит мне не делать этого.  
– Могу рассказать тебе весь контекст. Мы абсолютно не стеснялись этого. Однажды вместе с девочками из группы поддержки мы решили надеть…  
Тони поспешно выставил перед ним руку.  
– Стоп.  
Он сделал глоток почти обжигающего кофе и повернулся к Наташе. Если и имелось в мире что-то, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что Стива легко смутить и что он очень застенчивый, даже если пытался доказать Тони обратное. Так что небольшая кара ему не повредит.  
– Эй, ты же знаешь обо всех нас довольно многое? Даже то, что Щ.И.Т. не заносит в личные дела?  
– Тони, ну перестань, – попросил Стив. Его голос был спокоен, но Тони видел, что его шея начала покрываться румянцем.  
– Ты не знаешь, трахался ли Стив с моим отцом? – спросил Тони обыденным тоном.  
Все застыли. Единственным звуком на кухне был шум от вытяжки. Это было ожидаемо: Тони постоянно говорил странные вещи, но на этот раз они касались Стива. Наташа посмотрела на Стива, выражение лица которого оставалось нечитаемым, и снова перевела взгляд на Тони.  
– Ну, – начала она медленно, – в одном из утерянных дневников Говард писал о том, что Стив «чист, как свежая дорожная слякоть». Не уверена, что это можно считать доказательством их романа.  
– Отец Тони? – уточнил Тор, хлопая внезапно поперхнувшегося воздухом Клинта по спине.  
Тони уставился в кружку, пока Стив передавал Наташе тарелку, полную дымящихся, только что приготовленных и пиздец-как-странно выглядящих блинчиков. Они обменялись улыбками. Тони проклял про себя их существование.  
Брюс похлопал его по руке.  
После завтрака он зажал Стива в углу дивана и сказал:  
– Если все будут действовать по принципу «око за око», то в итоге все ослепнут.  
– Что? – спросил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от альбома. Обычного бумажного альбома, а не планшета. Какая бесполезная трата ресурсов.  
– Очевидно, ты решил, что иногда со своими шуточками я захожу слишком далеко. Я это понял, ты у нас чувствительный. Но, возможно, тебе уже пора перестать смешивать с грязью и так довольно запятнанную память о мертвеце? Это совсем не в стиле Капитана Америки.  
Стив нахмурился, наконец поднимая на него взгляд.  
– Ты думаешь, говоря о том, что у него были гомосексуальные наклонности, я очерняю память о нем? Мне казалось, что это я тут старомодный. Ты разве не читал буклеты, которые нам передал Щ.И.Т.?  
– Они дали их только _тебе_. Но я не о том. Я имею в виду, что тебе не стоит шутить на такие темы.  
– С чего ты взял, что я шучу?  
– Потому что… ты… он покупал мне твои постеры, чтобы я мог обклеить ими комнату!  
– И?  
– Тебе не кажется, что это пиздец?  
– Почему это должен быть «пиздец»? – Стив нахмурился и внезапно стал выглядеть так, будто ему было не по себе. – Ты… Ты же ничего _не делал_ с этими постерами, ведь так?  
– _Что_? Нет… Я… Ну, это… – Тони запнулся. Посчитал от одного до десяти в обратном порядке. – Слушай. Из-за тебя я уже начал задаваться вопросом реальности и кризиса экзистенциональности. И изучать межпространственные порталы в разные мультивселенные.  
– … и?  
– Итак, – сказал Тони, раскидывая перед собой руки, – ты спал с моим отцом или нет?  
– А это важно? – спросил Стив с полуулыбкой.  
– Ох. Да.  
– Тони, слушай, я просто прикалывался над тобой, я не хотел, чтобы ты так… нервничал. Я прекращу, обещаю.  
– И все-таки. Ты спал с Говардом?  
– Мой психиатр из Щ.И.Т.а говорит, что мне лучше не ворошить прошлое. Думаю, ты прав, мне пора перестать.  
– Но _ты…_  
– Все в прошлом.  
– _Но…_  
– Прости, что из-за меня у тебя случился кризис экзистенциональности.  
Тони вздохнул, понимая, что ничего этим не добьется. А значит надо принять самую вероятную из всех возможностей: Стив грязный лжец. Просто. _Грязный._ Но если он решил действительно прекратить эти жуткие разговоры о Говарде, то Тони собирается извлечь из этого как можно больше выгоды. Он опустил плечи и расслабился на диванных подушках. Наверное, стоит попытаться закрепить это перемирие дружественной беседой.  
– Что рисуешь?  
– Меня и Говарда в порыве страсти, – не задумываясь, выпалил Стив. И смущенно поднял на Тони взгляд. – Извини. Это было в последний раз, клянусь.  
Тони кивнул, растягиваясь на диване и утыкаясь лицом в мягкую поверхность.  
– Ты хороший парень, Тони, – сказал Стив. – Они очень постарались, чтобы вырастить тебя таким. Или это ты постарался назло им. Скорее всего, второе. Ни один из них не был похож на заботливого родителя.  
Тони поднял взгляд, увидел задницу Стива прямо перед своим носом и поспешил снова уткнуться в подушки.  
– Ты знал мою маму?  
– Ага, – сказал Стив, в голосе слышалось веселье, – она как-то раз приставала ко мне. За это Пегги стреляла в меня, как будто _я виноват_ , что такой неотразимый.  
Тони прикрыл глаза. Серьезно, он сам обрек себя на это.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. автора: Я знаю, что девушка, которая приставала к Стиву, была не Мария Старк, но Тони-то не знает этого, а Стив просто придурок)


End file.
